


Peter Tries Alchohol

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Everyone Is Alive, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Non Canon Timeline, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: After the blip Peter decides he wants to try a bar.  Bad new is that it's owned by Tony, and he happens to be there that night.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Peter Tries Alchohol

After the blip ended and the Avengers defeated Thanos everything seemed to quiet out for the most part. Everyone parted ways and Peter returned to school. Tony kept a close eye on the boy as he started back into a routine, getting used to school during the day and being Spider-Man at night. 

It occurred to Peter one night, as he sat atop of a building, that his ID would show that he was old enough to go to a bar. He had been wondering about what alcohol tasted like and it seemed like a good idea. He’d just pop into a nice looking bar, have a beer or cocktail then go back on patrol. 

He pulled his mask off and stuffed it into his backpack and quickly pulled on some regular clothes over his suit and ruffled his hair to make it loose. He makes sure none of his suit is showing before hiding his backpack in an area where it’ll be safe and then heads out. 

He had a bar in mine, it was one that Captain America had talked about before the blip and went to during that time. He had good things to say about it so Peter decided that was the best option. 

as he got up the bouncer he tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. He wasn’t technically 21 yet. And he didn’t want to get caught. The bouncer looked at his ID before shining a light in Peter's face to make sure he was the same person.

“enjoy.” The bouncer said, handing back his ID and opening the door for him. 

Peter smiled at him before going inside, surprised it had worked. He walked over to the bar, too busy looking around to notice a table staring straight at him. He walked over to the bar and smiled at the bartender. 

“what can I get you tonight?” The bartender asked. 

Peter wanted to say a beer but he wasn’t sure if he would like it. He gave a quick glance to the specials menu before speaking. 

“a Jack Tennessee with coke please?”

the bartender nodded and started to make the drink and Peter slid a ten across the bar and took a deep breath as the drink was put in front of him. He picked up the glass and was about to take a drink when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. 

he gave a glance up to see his new friend Deadpool smiling at him under his red suit. 

“hey there petey-pie. Just what do you think you're doing?”

luckily the bartender had moved on and couldn’t hear their conversation. 

“I just wanted to try it.” Peter said, lifting the drink to his lips and taking a sip. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. The sweetness hit him first before the sting of the Jack. After a few moments he found he didn’t mind it. 

“huh.” He said before lifting the glass to taste it again.

At that moment he felt himself yanked out of Deadpool’s arms, much to the merc's displeasure and taken to the back of the bar. It seemed to be a tasting room for parties. 

by the time Peter was able to get his bearings again he wanted to die. There, standing before him with a very displeased look on his face, was Tony Stark.

“and just what did you think you were doing?” Tony demanded. He wasn’t asking, he wanted to know. 

“well I- uhm…”

“you are not old enough to drink. Let alone be in this bar at all! How did you hear about this place?”

“I remember mr. rogers saying something to Thor about this place, saying it had good drinks. I just wanted to try it.”

“damn Rogers getting you into trouble. But I can’t blame him. You should’ve known better. I’m taking you home now.”

Peter hung his head in shame as Tony escorted him out the back, to be stopped by Deadpool. Pool held tightly to Peter, saying he would take him home and Tony refused. 

This argument went on for some time before Tony finally agreed and went back inside. 

“your lucky petey-pie. I didn’t think he would let up.”

Peter was grateful to Pool for rescuing him. He didn’t want Mr. Stark to tell his aunt he tried drinking. 

After a quick stop to grab his backpack he got into a taxi with Pool and was driven back to his apartment. Peter thanked Deadpool one last time and hurried up to his apartment, opening the door to see an angered May.

Tony had told her. He was in deep shit.


End file.
